The present invention relates to a lid or cover used for a cooking utensil and more particularly to a pot lid of the type used for boiling down foods such as fish, meat or the like so that the broth of the boiled food circulates and permeates into the boiled broth of the foods.
When a stew or hotch-potch of fish, meat, vegetables, etc. is obtained, it is generally known to use a wood or metal lid, which has a diameter slightly smaller than that of a cookpot, directly on the foods to be boiled. It is also known that the lid will be pushed upward when the foods are boiled, resulting in an overflow of the broth.
An attempt has been made to avoid such a disadvantage as overflowing of the broth, in which a hole is formed at the center of the lid with a handle or grip being disposed on the upper surface of the lid. This lid can successfully avoid the overflowing of the broth since the steam pressure produced below the lid can be passed through the hole.
However, the abovementioned lid results in a lengthening of the cooking time due to the escape of the steam pressure although shortening of boiling time is one of the seeking effects of the lid of the type concerned. Namely, the above-mentioned attempt has failed to maintain optimum efficiency under the conflicting effect of less-overflowing. Further, the conventional lids described above present a disadvantage that the skin or surface of the boiled fish is removed or ripped off when the lids are removed from the cookpot since a lid area contacting the boiled fish is relatively large.